


with stars on the boy's lips

by wordlocker



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which neither of them falls in love at first sight, and Han Sanghyuk (definitely maybe) knows things way before anyone else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with stars on the boy's lips

It’s not love at first sight, Hongbin’s sure of that. 

Okay, maybe the first time he saw Jaehwan – and heard that silken honey voice – his dick got so hard it almost gave him a whiplash. But he was a _schoolboy_. He shouldn’t be held responsible for his libido. It was merely hormones. Wasn’t it?

When they met again at the company, Jaehwan looked so frazzled and…rumpled that Hongbin could barely recognize him. At least until he grabbed a mic and started singing. Hongbin would know that voice anywhere. After that, though, amidst the chaos and fatigue haze of their debut preparation, he’s just _Jaehwan hyung_ , resident clown and mood maker. So he still goes tingly every time Jaehwan even hums a bar of song. It’s just natural. He thinks. Hero worship, or something.

Everything goes out the window once the debut jitters die down. All of a sudden they’re doggypiling on the waiting room’s couch out of boredom, volunteering to get the groceries to keep each other company (also so Jaehwan can sneak some snacks into the cart when the manager isn’t looking), and Hongbin finds himself capturing dozens upon dozens of Jaehwan’s faces on his camera.

He’s not sure how to categorize his feelings anymore, or even if it’s worth worrying about. They’re best friends now, a team, colleagues, even. So what if they never get tired of each other even after spending nearly every waking moment together every day? That’s a good thing.

Only he probably spends 70 percent of that time wondering if Jaehwan’s lips are as soft as they look. Also, that his mind automatically plays a reel of movies starring Jaehwan every time he’s jerking off instead of the usual faceless girl with the perfect curves. _That_ might not be such a good thing.

 

*

 

Jaehwan hates Hongbin.

Okay, maybe he doesn’t actually _hate_ Hongbin. 

People see Hongbin as this immaculate celestial being with a face carved by the gods. Only a select few have the opportunity to see him flawed and unabashed, and as childish as it sounds, Jaehwan’s glad he’s one of them. People don’t seem to see Hongbin’s (cute, okay, he admits) crooked front teeth or the way his skin gets when he doesn’t get enough sleep or how he stumbles into things and knocks things over in the bathroom when he’s groggy in the morning. Jaehwan sees this day in and day out, and goddamn it if it just makes the guy even more adorable. 

He doesn’t have much experience being an older brother, and it frightens him a little that he’s not the youngest for once. Fortunately, Wonshik’s more like a reliable older brother and Sanghyuk seems to forget that he’s the maknae half of the time. Unfortunately, that leaves Hongbin. Fucking Hongbin who clings and pouts when no one is looking and calls him _hyung_ in that gentle dulcet tone of his.

Jaehwan hates Hongbin.

Okay, maybe he kind of loves Hongbin a little.

Shit, he didn’t see that one coming.

 

*

 

Jaehwan is avoiding him. Hongbin isn’t so sure why, and he wonders if he’d taken a joke too far, or if he’d been too touchy feely when Jaehwan’s not in the right mood. So far he can’t think of anything. Of all the people in the world, he just _has_ to have feelings for a temperamental goofball with tendencies of bottling up his feelings. Great.

“Go away.”

Jaehwan’s expression is calm, but Hongbin flinches anyway. He doesn’t look up from the screen of his ipod and Hongbin’s timid smile – the one that never fails to get him what he needs – goes unnoticed. 

“Come have something to eat,” Hakyeon calls.

Hongbin waits a beat, two, but Jaehwan doesn’t respond. To the idea of _food_. So he gives up and heads over to where Taekwoon is wrestling a pair of chopsticks out of Sanghyuk’s hand.

He’s never been one to sweep things under the rug, though, so he tries to talk it through, finds out what’s bothering the guy. Jaehwan keeps dodging him one minute and acts chummy another, like he forgets that he’s supposed to be annoyed at Hongbin. It’s all very confusing. 

“Are you guys done being stupidly angsty at each other?”

Hongbin glares at Sanghyuk at the same time as Jaehwan narrows his eyes at him. Sanghyuk, the little shit, doesn’t seem fazed. Instead their eyes meet awkwardly, and Jaehwan’s the first to look away.

Sanghyuk clears his throat, breaking the silence. “N hyung says we should start practice now.”

That leaves them with no choice but to haul ass. Unless they want to be nagged at the whole night. Jaehwan’s up on his feet in a split second and Hongbin trails close behind him, considering no less than three times what to say to him in the ten seconds it takes for them to walk into the practice room. Everyone else is paired up for stretching and they look at each other for what feels like a year before Jaehwan gets on his back, waiting for Hongbin to grab his leg.

Hongbin does so wordlessly, catching the sharp intake of Jaehwan’s breath when he grasps the slim ankle in front of him. “I wish you’d stop being mad at me,” he says boldly.

Jaehwan’s pretty quick to gather his bearings considering the startled look on his face. “I’m not mad at you. I’m just…uncomfortable. With you.”

“Why?”

Hongbin’s questions are probably more torturous than hyperextending his muscles, because Jaehwan chooses to not make a sound and concentrates on breathing in and out, finishing his turn before switching places with Hongbin. Hongbin’s generally a patient person, but Jaehwan’s making him want to scream and throw things around if only to get an answer to his question. 

Hakyeon finishes his set with Wonshik and starts telling them to get to their places, and Jaehwan escapes unscathed. Hongbin spends the whole practice time trying to come up with a way to make Jaehwan talk, and he comes up with nothing. In the end he resorts to sneaky plotting and grabs a chance when they’re hanging out in the living room at dawn.

“So I talked to my sister today,” he says, leaning back against the sofa. He can see Jaehwan perking up at that, no doubt waiting for an opening to joke about how he’s in love with Hongbin’s sister. Hongbin hates that joke for so many reasons. “She told me about this guy at work who’s acting weird.”

Wonshik takes the bait first. “Weird how?”

“Well,” Hongbin pauses for dramatic effect. “He was friendly to her before, and they were very close, but he suddenly started avoiding her and refused to tell her what’s wrong when she asked.”

Hakyeon tsks, chewing on his apple loudly. “He probably loves her.”

Jaehwan coughs from where he’s splayed on the floor at the same time as Hongbin says, “What? Seriously?”

Wonshik nods and Hakyeon shrugs. “It’s the only possible answer, unless she’d accidentally insulted his whole family or something. It’s incredibly childish, though.”

Hongbin manages to catch the flustered look on Jaehwan’s face before he hastily looks away. It’s hard to believe, but something in Hongbin sparks up anyway, simply at the thought of Jaehwan returning his feelings. Sanghyuk stumbles out of the bathroom mumbling good night and they start to disperse one by one, leaving Hongbin smiling by himself like a real dork.

 

*

 

It’s just Jaehwan’s luck that the first time his crush gets discovered, it’s on a guy who he has to face twenty four seven. To his credit, Hongbin hasn’t said a word about it all day, and Jaehwan’s thankful for that. But the day is coming to an end, their hectic practice schedule simmering down by two a.m. As Jaehwan has feared, as soon as the other members are scattered about in search of drinks and towels and fresh air, Hongbin approaches him with an extra bottle of water and plops down next to him unceremoniously.

Jaehwan accepts the water bottle silently, drinking half of it in one go for fear of confrontation. Hongbin doesn’t act strange, or say anything for three whole minutes. So Jaehwan relents. “I’m sorry.”

He doesn’t pretend not to know what Jaehwan’s talking about, which Jaehwan appreciates deeply. “You could’ve just told me, you know?”

“What?” Jaehwan scoffs. “Just _tell_ you that I might be in love with you? Why, what would you do if I did?”

“I don’t know,” Hongbin shrugs, “because you never did.”

“What would you do if I tell you now?” Jaehwan asks, clearly delaying the inevitable. 

Hongbin sets down his water bottle and turns to look at him. “Still not sure. But I suspect it won’t be anything bad, considering I’m sort of in love with you, too.”

Jaehwan’s heart is trying its best to beat right out of his chest. He blinks a couple of times until Hongbin’s face becomes a blur, and refocuses again. “You can’t joke about that.”

“I’m not,” Hongbin insists. “Why, is it so hard to believe? Do you think I’m just some kind of a lifeless, emotionless _artwork_ that’s incapable of—”

The kiss comes out of nowhere, and Jaehwan’s probably the most shocked between them. The moment his lips touch Hongbin’s, though, it feels so very right – their mouths slotting together seamlessly – that Jaehwan doesn’t think it should ever end. Hongbin makes a small sound and angles his head, opens up a little bit more so their tongues can meet, and everything inside of Jaehwan feels electrified. Hongbin doesn’t let go of his neck even as they break apart, breathing heavily, and Jaehwan presses their foreheads together.

“God,” Jaehwan groans. “Please don’t tell me we could’ve been doing that for months if I had just opened my stupid mouth.”

Hongbin chuckles, the sound reverberating across the tiny space between them. “Okay, I won’t tell you.”

 

*

 

Contrary to expectations, Jaehwan doesn’t sing in the shower. Sure, he bursts out in random songs all the time (only if he’s in the mood, really, the cameras just keep catching him at those moments), but what he doesn’t do is sing in the bathroom. Or make any noise whatsoever.

Which is what Hongbin belatedly remembers when he walks into Jaehwan getting ready to take a shower a few nights after the kiss.

It’s extremely late, or early in the morning, depending on how you see it, and everybody else is already in bed. Somehow, neither of them realizes that they’re the only ones left awake, because when Hongbin partially shrieks, “Why didn’t you lock the door?”

“I thought everybody’s asleep!” Jaehwan hisses, arms futilely crossed over his bare chest.

He’s completely naked, and Hongbin has to will himself to keep his eyes above waist level. It’s difficult, because it’s _Jaehwan_ and he’s still covering his chest demurely, as if his dick isn’t _there_. “Hyung,” Hongbin says, finally. “Please.”

Jaehwan looks down, blushes, and grabs a towel to cover himself. “I need to shower.”

“I can see that.”

“Are you going to stay in here?” Jaehwan asks after a beat.

Hongbin’s having a hard time reading the look on his face – whether it’s what Jaehwan wants, for him to stay – and all he sees is the way Jaehwan blushes with his whole body, the pink extending down his chest to his abs. A small voice in the back of Hongbin’s head tells him that he should find out if it goes beyond his threadbare towel. “I don’t know. I need to shower, too.”

“Maybe we should just get in together.” 

The look on his face says that Jaehwan’s shocked at himself for saying that. Hongbin, on the other hand, is more pleasantly surprised. And excited. “Are you serious?”

“Do you want to?”

“Yes,” Hongbin says immediately, because he’s sure if they drag this out some more, he will die.

They’ve all shared this bathroom before, sure, Hongbin brushing his teeth at the sink when Taekwoon’s in the shower, or sharing the sink with Wonshik as Jaehwan blearily climbs into the stall. But he’s never purposely taken a good look at them. Not even at Jaehwan. This time, however, as he strips out of his shirt and shorts, his eyes are fixated on the spur of Jaehwan’s hip, his mind conjuring up images of him taking a sweet bite as Jaehwan grabs a handful of his hair. He’s out of breath by the time he’s done undressing, breath catching as he finds Jaehwan staring at him, bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

They stand there for maybe a full minute before Hongbin moves, trapping Jaehwan between his body and the tiled wall, water cascading down on them before getting caught in their kiss. Jaehwan readily opens for him, long fingers tripping down Hongbin’s slick sides, and rubs up against him. Hongbin’s so hard he can barely stop himself from sobbing, letting out a moan that Jaehwan quickly silence with his lips. It’s been a long day of dance practice and fan signing events, with another long day ahead of them, but neither seem to want it to be hard and fast, taking their time with each other.

Hongbin’s teasing him with playful bites on his bottom lip and Jaehwan retaliates by squeezing his ass hard enough to earn a yelp and a laugh. Hongbin mouths at his jaw, arching into Jaehwan’s touch as his hand travels downwards. Jaehwan takes them both in his hand, long fingers winding around and trapping their dicks in a snug grip. Hongbin gasps, hips writhing to get more friction, more pressure, just _more_.

It takes less time than expected for Hongbin to get fully worked up, and judging by the way Jaehwan speeds up his motion, he’s on the same page. There’s a finesse to the way he’s jerking them off, Hongbin notices, definitely different than his own touch.

“You’ve done this before,” Hongbin muses out loud. Their faces are so close he can see the water droplets hanging onto the ends of Jaehwan’s eyelashes.

Jaehwan frowns a little, but doesn’t lose focus on the task at hand. “You haven’t?”

“Not for other people,” Hongbin points out, bucking a little when Jaehwan flicks over the head of his dick with his thumb.

Jaehwan’s silent for a beat, all the while never forgetting to flick his wrist at the end of his strokes. It’s driving Hongbin insane, and when Jaehwan asks, “Do you want to talk about this now?” he shakes his head, tilts it back and muffles his moan against the back of his hand as Jaehwan brings them both to completion.

The water stays miraculously hot as they clean up, stopping to kiss twice before Jaehwan whines that if he doesn’t get to condition his hair it’ll be a mess tomorrow. Hongbin leaves him to it as he pats himself dry, trying not to think about Jaehwan giving another guy a handjob. Whenever it was, it must’ve been before he got into Jellyfish, and Hongbin can’t help but wonder if it had been serious.

“We should go to sleep.”

Jaehwan’s standing in front of him, hair wet, and towel around his waist. The look on his face tells Hongbin that he knows exactly what Hongbin’s been thinking about. “Yeah,” Hongbin agrees, escaping to the safety of their shared bedroom before Jaehwan can confront him about it.

 

*

 

Jaehwan was so afraid the other members would notice how friendly he is with Hongbin again and ask them about it, but it never happen. They barely get any breathing space before it’s promotion period again, days blending into one another as they’re dragged from one music show to a fanmeeting event to another music show, rinse and repeat. The only way he’s keeping track of his time anymore is by the number of make out sessions he and Hongbin manage to squeeze into their schedule.

They last for three days before Jaehwan detects how jittery Hongbin is every time they _do_ get to sneak away together. Judging by how turned on he gets whenever there’s a prospect of somebody walking in on them, Jaehwan guesses it’s not for the fear of being caught. Somehow they find themselves alone in the dorm in the middle of the day, Sanghyuk off to school while Hakyeon and Taekwoon are away on a shopping trip and Wonshik at the studio working on some rap making. It’s a rare and golden opportunity bestowed on them by the gods, and Jaehwan’s super elated at first at the choices of things they could do, but he chooses the least fun thing to do instead: talking.

“I had something going on with a boy at school.”

Hongbin looks completely confused before the statement makes sense for him. “Oh,” he says quietly. Jaehwan can’t really read the look in his eyes, then. “Was it…were you guys serious?”

“I don’t think so,” Jaehwan says, shrugging. He needs Hongbin to know that it’s merely his past, the same way he knows Jaehwan used to sleep with the lights on as a kid. “I mean, we were young. And horny, I guess. We tried things with each other, but that’s it. I don’t even know where he is now.”

“Did you – I mean, what sort of things…how far—” Hongbin stops half-sentence, blushing furiously.

Jaehwan smirks. “Blowjobs,” he says, grinning when Hongbin chokes on thin air. “Once or twice.”

Hongbin looks away, out the large window into the city below, anywhere but at Jaehwan. “I haven’t done…much.”

“And you’re worried because?”

Hongbin shrugs his shoulders heavily, now staring at the blank wall in front of them. “I don’t know. I just thought it matters.”

“It doesn’t,” Jaehwan says, bumping their shoulders together. “At least not to me. It’s not exactly rocket science. You just do what feels right to you, that’s all there is to it.”

Hongbin turns to him, then, eyes dark and heavy-lidded. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Jaehwan echoes, throat tight. He’s just about to lean in when Hongbin does, mouth slack and pink, and the front door bursts open, their manager walking in with Hakyeon close behind, nagging at Taekwoon about buying more fruits than banana milk.

It’s an opportunity wasted, and Jaehwan gets up to take a cold shower, leaving Hongbin to get dragged into the kitchen to be assistant chef. He’s going to have to make it up to Hongbin later, but he knows exactly what he has to do.

 

*

 

The murderous look on Hongbin’s face confuses Jaehwan a little. Theoretically, sneaking off in the middle of a music show taping to fool around in a staircase backstage should have please him. Granted, frotting is a little rushed and uncoordinated, but they barely get ten seconds by themselves these days, so it’s the best Jaehwan can come up with. He’s so close to smashing the MTV Diary camera against a wall, so the orgasm has been long overdue.

“What? Why do you look angry?” Jaehwan asks after a minute of tense silence. “Wasn’t it good?”

“Not really,” Hongbin seethes. 

“Why? You came, right?”

“Yeah. In my pants!” Hongbin snaps. He’s pursed his lips so tight his dimples are showing. “This is a disaster, hyung. What am I going to tell the noonas later?”

“Relax,” Jaehwan groans. “We can wash it off. Trust me.”

“It’s so uncomfortable,” Hongbin grumbles, looking pointedly at Jaehwan’s equally messy pants. “Did you do this a lot in school? You seem to know what to do.”

Jaehwan’s rolling his eyes before he can stop himself. “Great, so you’re a _possessive_ ungrateful jerk.”

“What?” Hongbin breathes, nostrils flaring.

Somebody starts yelling right outside the door, possibly saving Jaehwan from being murdered. But Hongbin glares at Jaehwan even as he’s helping clean off his pants, throwing him cold looks through the remainder of the day. They bicker like small children for days after, calling each other names as they’re doing their hair, elbowing each other’s side like morons, and none of it manage to quell Jaehwan’s need to grab and kiss Hongbin in front of god and everyone. 

Hongbin’s holding the MTV camera again, grinning at it as he explains where they are (backstage), and how he’s feeling (tired, but excited). They’re the first ones out of hair and makeup, and Jaehwan probably has two minutes before Wonshik’s going to stumble out of his chair with kohl-circled eyes and professionally mussed hair. Hongbin’s dimples disappear as Jaehwan’s face pops up on screen, but he stays in character, adjusting the angle to fit them both in the frame.

“Are you excited to do this performance, Ken hyung?”

“So do you hate me now?”

Hongbin pauses before lowering the camera. “Don’t be childish. Of course not,” he says levelly, eyes pinning Jaehwan in place.

“Look, I’m sure you know, I have a habit of speaking without thinking sometimes,” Jaehwan mutters. “But that’s me. It’s why you love me, right?”

“What?” Hongbin balks, moving away. But Jaehwan can see the smile tugging at his lips. “No, it’s not.”

“C’mon,” Jaehwan teases, poking Hongbin’s arm and batting his eyelashes. “We both know it’s true.”

Hongbin groans, but doesn’t move away again, pretending to be fiddling with the camera. “You’re so full of yourself. Go away.”

“Hey,” Jaehwan changes his tone, reaching out to palm the side of Hongbin’s neck gingerly. “I’m really sorry. I wasn’t thinking when I said that.”

Hongbin shakes his head, keeping his head down. “No, I was being unreasonable, too. Sorry, hyung.”

“God, I’ve missed this,” Jaehwan says, closing their distance before he loses his courage. Hongbin’s lips are parted from surprise, warm and welcoming all the same, and the sound he makes as Jaehwan traces his tongue over the contours of his mouth is exhilarating.

Hongbin moans, and Jaehwan forgets that they’re in a very public place, any of the members, or worse, staff can walk in on them. But that doesn’t happen, and in the dim lighting of the hallway, Jaehwan clutches the front of Hongbin’s shirt, dives into the kiss, and doesn’t let go until they’re both breathless and hard. Hongbin’s shaking against him and Jaehwan holds him closer, the sound of their breathing loud in the silence. Jaehwan notices the red light as soon as his heartbeat settles down, and he can’t help but laugh.

“Has that been recording all this while?” he asks, pointing it out to Hongbin.

Hongbin looks down and groans. “Oh, no. I recorded that earlier part for nothing. We have to delete this.”

“Unless we want to give the MTV PD-nim a heart attack.”

Hongbin rolls his eyes at him, and walks away with the camera, but not before Jaehwan catches the small dimpled smile on his face.

 

*

 

The first time Jaehwan gives him a blowjob, he accidentally rips out a tiny chunk of hair off Jaehwan’s head. The hairstylist tsks at Jaehwan that afternoon, but doesn’t ask him about it, so they count it as a win. They’ve learned not to complain when orgasms are involved, and Hongbin’s very glad about that. His first attempt at sucking dick isn’t really refined – spit and gagging and accidental teeth scraping considered – but Jaehwan comes enthusiastically (as much as secret sex in their dorm bathroom allows) and kisses him so sweetly right after that Hongbin’s needy enough to say what he says.

“Let’s fuck. Will you fuck me, hyung?”

Jaehwan steps back so Hongbin can see into his eyes, blown wide with want, and they’re both breathing hard. They’re touching in the middle, belly to hip, and Hongbin’s cock is rigid against their thighs, unencumbered. Jaehwan’s thumb rubs across the swell of Hongbin’s bottom lip, coaxing it open. “You want it now?”

He desperately wants to say yes, but logically Hakyeon could be banging on the door any minute now, needing to use the bathroom, and they really need the measly two hours of sleep if they want to survive tomorrow’s schedule. Way deep in the back of his mind, Hongbin wants it to be relaxed and slow, for them to take their time for once, just to explore each other.

“Later,” Hongbin breathes, lapping at the thumb he’s offered, eyes falling shut. “But soon, yeah?”

Jaehwan nods, Hongbin feels it, and then they’re kissing again, and again and again.

 

*

 

Hongbin doesn’t know how, but Jaehwan manages to make sure that Hakyeon sets them up to be roommates the next time they’re abroad. They’re beyond excited as they arrive at the hotel, but schedule is tight and after freshening up (making out and jerking each other off in the shower), they immediately leave for the venue to rehearse. By the time they’re done, supper eaten and their morning schedules confirmed, it’s half past two in the morning and Hongbin feels like his whole body is part jelly and part tightly wound spring.

The bed dips and he opens his eyes to see Jaehwan kneeling next to him, shirt shed and smelling like his usual minty face wash. “How do you want to do this?” he asks huskily.

It takes Hongbin a few seconds to get his head straight, and even then it feels like a dream. “What?” he says hazily, blinking to see if the Jaehwan in front of him will disappear. “I dunno, hyung. I’m so exhausted.”

“Okay,” Jaehwan shrugs, and Hongbin feels himself drifting off again when the kiss lands on his mouth. Jaehwan tastes like the toothpaste they share and Hongbin’s lips part underneath the coaxing of his tongue easily. “You sure?” Jaehwan whispers, breath hot on Hongbin’s face.

Hongbin’s muscles are aching, and his eyes are stinging from fatigue, but he’s so hard it’s dizzying, and they won’t be getting a chance as good as this any time soon. He’s shaking his head before he knows it, and Jaehwan works fast in stripping him out of his shirt and jeans, pausing only to kiss him and grins at him like an idiot. Hongbin’s just about to tell him to slow down, enjoy the moment, but when they’re both naked, Jaehwan stops moving entirely and just _stares_.

“What are you doing?”

Jaehwan shakes his head, hair falling into his dark eyes. “Nothing. I just – can’t believe I’m doing this. With you. I mean, you’re so—”

“Oh, god,” Hongbin groans, his face hot with shame. “Please don’t say it.”

Jaehwan frowns. “You’re so unromantic.”

Hongbin laughs, amused, placing his hands on Jaehwan’s bare shoulders. “Hey, no, I didn’t mean that. It’s just…embarrassing to hear. Also, you’re…you know, too.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Jaehwan scoffs, rolling his eyes and shrugging off Hongbin’s touch. “Are we doing this thing or what?”

Hongbin narrows his eyes. “Now look who’s being extra romantic.”

Jaehwan smirks and tackles Hongbin onto the bed, cackling madly. “Who needs romance when there’s this,” he says, grinding their groins together until the painful grunts morph into moans and Hongbin’s humping up desperately.

It doesn’t seem like Jaehwan’s about to move from where he’s straddling Hongbin’s waist so Hongbin bucks hard, rolling them over. Jaehwan looks amazing like this, underneath him, hair ruffled and soft without any product, lips swollen from kissing, eyes blown with want. Hongbin’s too engrossed in looking that he misses the tilt of Jaehwan’s smile, and before he knows it, he’s face down on the bed, the full weight of Jaehwan on his back. He pretends to struggle just for the sake of it, but when Jaehwan starts mouthing across the breadth of his shoulders and down his spine, he lets go and relaxes completely. It feels incredible, the slight tickle of Jaehwan’s mouth, hint of playful tongue, the pressure of Jaehwan’s dick against the curve of his ass, _everything_.

Jaehwan’s fingers reach Hongbin’s entrance only to halt suddenly, despite Hongbin’s encouraging noises. He knows it’s coming, but Jaehwan’s low voice asking the question makes him shiver anyway. “Did you prep yourself for me?”

Hongbin’s voice, when it does come, is shaky. “I thought it’ll save us time.”

“When did you do this, Binnie-ah? Tell me,” Jaehwan’s tone remains the same, warm and heady, and Hongbin’s hips are working automatically, seeking friction.

“When I,” he gasps, surprised at the prod of Jaehwan’s finger inside, teasing. “When I finished up in the shower this afternoon.”

The sound Jaehwan makes then is guttural, almost a growl, and Hongbin can’t help but keen a little. “You’ve been all slicked up all this while? When we were on stage?”

“Y-yes. Yeah.”

Jaehwan’s fingering him open earnestly now, playfully biting the spur of Hongbin’s shoulder as he goes at it. Hongbin should stop him, because it’ll leave a mark and the other members would ask him about it, but he doesn’t really care at this point. His neck hurts from straining to return Jaehwan’s kiss, laughing when Jaehwan starts kissing his dimple, a wonderful cycle of laugh-dimple-kiss. Finally - _finally_ \- Jaehwan goes away, seconds that feel like minutes, and Hongbin hears the crinkle of foil, and his breath catches. Jaehwan kisses him again, fumbling with the condom it seems like, and Hongbin kisses him back to let him know that it’s fine, that it’s been months but the wait will be worth it.

Time doesn’t stop when Jaehwan eases in, it’s just dull pressure and mild discomfort before it’s tightness and friction, but Jaehwan’s being extremely careful and slow and Hongbin welcomes it gladly. Jaehwan asks him if it’s okay once, twice, then he’s inside completely, and Hongbin releases the breath he’s holding. Jaehwan’s trembling, Hongbin can feel it above him, and he can only imagine how difficult it is to hold still.

“You can move, hyung.”

Jaehwan hesitates, hips rolling forward ever so slightly, voice tinged with concern. “Are you sure?”

“Please,” Hongbin whimpers. “Fuck me.”

It gets so much better after that Hongbin’s fucking back into Jaehwan’s cock, meeting his thrusts halfway, pliant and needy. Jaehwan brushes against his sweet spot after a while, and Hongbin feels like he could erupt into pieces right there, until Jaehwan adjusts the angle and starts pounding against it over and over. Hongbin can’t even coordinate enough to jack himself off, the pleasure too intense for him to take, and when Jaehwan reaches for him he moans so loud it surprises them both. Jaehwan doesn’t pause for too long, though, thrusting right back in as he tugs on Hongbin’s dick in tandem. 

Hongbin’s orgasm hits like a freight train, the force of it sending him into a seizure of sorts. He’s never had it like that before, his whole body clenching up as he rides the high and comes back down, shaking. Jaehwan’s cock feels huge inside him when it’s over, and Hongbin musters up the remaining energy he has to rock backwards, screwing himself on it. He wants this next time, perhaps sitting on Jaehwan’s lap on their couch and fucks him slow and hard.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jaehwan moans, his breathing harsh and loud. His fingers are digging marks into Hongbin’s hips, and Hongbin wonders briefly if people will notice right away what they’ve been up to. “Feels so good, Binnie.”

As his climax fades, Hongbin starts to feel the exhaustion seeping in. He lets Jaehwan drive into him deeper and deeper, body lax and sated, and Jaehwan comes soon enough. It’s intense but drawn out, if the way Jaehwan drapes himself over him is any indication. He’s almost sobbing when it’s over, mouth open and wet on Hongbin’s back. Merciless dance practice has taught them to deal with their bodies when they’re completely devoid of energy, so it takes a minute for Jaehwan to get rid of the condom and for Hongbin to wipe himself down. They’re sprawled on the bed in no time at all, and Hongbin can’t really tell where one person ends and the other begin.

“I think we should let the other members know.”

Hongbin exhales audibly, and doesn’t move away when Jaehwan buries his fingers in his hair, ruffling it. “Maybe not now,” Hongbin says, spreading his hand atop Jaehwan’s warm belly. “I just want to enjoy our time together for a little while.”

“When you’re ready,” Jaehwan hums, rubbing his head gingerly. “You decide when you want us to do it.”

Hongbin nods, but the movement is lost in the midst of Jaehwan gathering him into his arms, snuffling into his neck. Sleep comes easy that night.

 

*

 

It’s downtime again when it happens. The manager decides to leave them to their own devices for once and they’re scattered all over the living room because it’s wet and freezing out. Nobody’s paying any attention to Hongbin and Jaehwan, headphones on and puzzle book in his hands with his legs in Hongbin’s lap, sprawled on the couch. Hakyeon’s reading silently, face shiny with one of his ridiculously pricey moisturizing cream, and Taekwoon’s helping Sanghyuk build a house of cards next to a napping Wonshik. It hits Hongbin, then, how much he wants to lean over and kiss Jaehwan, on the mouth, in front of everyone. Instead, he reaches down to circle one of Jaehwan’s ankles and moves upward, until he’s palming Jaehwan’s bare thigh. Jaehwan twitches and looks up from where he’s been doodling on a puzzle page. Hongbin blinks, licks his lips, and Jaehwan mouths, _are you sure?_. Hongbin replies, _yeah, can we?_. 

Jaehwan nods, and says out loud, “You do it.”

Hakyeon looks up at that, and sends them a questioning look. “If you’re planning to do something horrible to me, I’ll kick your ass.”

Jaehwan rolls his eyes and clears his throat. “We need to tell you guys something.”

Taekwoon nudges Wonshik awake and all eyes are on them now. Hongbin swallows, throat tight, and takes a long breath before he begins. “Jaehwan hyung and I – we – we’re sort of seeing each other. Dating, I mean. Well, not. Are we dating?” Jaehwan shrugs, looking amused at Hongbin’s fumble and not at all helpful. “I don’t know. Well, we’re – together? We’re together.”

There’s a beat of silence, and then Wonshik pipes up, “What else is new?”

“What?” Jaehwan and Hongbin chorus.

“What, like it’s not obvious?” Hakyeon scoffs. “Hongbin has beard burn half of the time. For goodness sake, shave before you maul him, at least, Jaehwan.”

Wonshik nods aggressively. “Also, the way Hongbin stares at Jaehwan hyung’s ass in dance practice? Not so subtle, guys.”

“ _Lord_ ,” Jaehwan groans, and buries his flushed face in Hongbin’s shoulder.

Sanghyuk shudders, making a face. “Oh, the weird noises coming from the bathroom when I get up for a drink,” he whines. “Luckily it’s me and not Hakyeon hyung. He might’ve peed his pants.”

A floor cushion flies across the room and hits Sanghyuk square across his face and then it’s chaos, and they’re back to ignoring the two baffled people on the couch. Hongbin and Jaehwan exchanges blank looks and miss the fact that Taekwoon’s approaching them.

He pats them both on the heads and smiles cryptically. “Hey, thank you for deciding to tell us.”

And then he’s gone. 

It’s six in the afternoon on a Sunday and even on an off promotion time they have practice early tomorrow morning. Hongbin predicts he’ll get a maximum four hours of sleep tonight, if he’s lucky, and that’s only if Hakyeon doesn’t make them sit in a circle discussing a five year plan or whatever. He doesn’t expect anything to change, but he’ll have Jaehwan with him, and a group of friends he’s proud to call family and life is good.

Life is excellent.


End file.
